What Happened In Rome
by GeorgiaGoode
Summary: It has been three years since Zack Goode last saw Cammie Morgan. And his love for her never died. However, the only feelings Cammie has for Zack is hate. He broke her heart in high school, and it's going to take more than a few words to mend her broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction so be kind :')**

**Review and tell me what you think x**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Meeting

* * *

**_Zack_**

It had been three years. Three years since had seen this girl. The girl who broke my heart when she went on to live her own life, and I went off to live mine. And I have thought about her every day since. And so here she is. Stood in the door of my office with a confused and slightly irritated look on her face and a piece of paper in her hands. The mission. When I walked into the office this morning and saw that piece of paper on my desk telling me I was going on a mission to Rome, never did I think that I would be going with Cammie, who has never left my mind for the last three years when we parted ways. Yes, I am a spy. I go on missions. I graduated from a school called 'Blackthorn' which is a spy school for boys. My two best friends are also spies. And the girl stood in front of me is a spy. A very annoyed spy by the look of it.

"What the hell is going on? Why was this on my desk this morning?" Cammie demanded with annoyance clear in her voice.

"I could ask you the same question. I didn't even know you were working in this system. I just walked in this morning and here you are" I slipped up my mask and plastered the smirk I had used on her a few too many times in high school. No way could I let her see how I was really feeling. So leaned back on my desk, crossed my legs over and smirked at her from across the room.

"Don't you dare look at me like that Zack. I just got moved to this department at the beginning of the week. You think I want to be here with you? You think I want to spend three weeks with you in Rome trying to find some idiot running around with a gun? I don't want to be in this situation any more than you do. Let me assure you."

Her words hurt me. Did she really hate me that badly? I mean, we didn't exactly leave on good terms, but did she really dislike me this much? I haven't stopped thinking about her, and she can't stand the thought of spending three weeks with me.

"Look. There is nothing that we can do about it. We are both stuck going on this mission. _Together_. We are going to have to tolerate each other for three weeks. Don't you think we should try and be mature about it?"

I watched as she rolled her eyes and stormed out of my office.

This is going to be a hell of a long three weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**Hey. Thanks for all your responses to my new story. I'm still getting used to this thing so please be patient :)

This is my next chapter, I wrote alittle more so I hope you like it.

Iv'e got to to say thanks to Olivia and Jersey for helping me with the whole thing. Love ya x)

I will try and update as soon as I can. Tell me what you think :) xx

* * *

**Everybody Knows**

* * *

**_Cammie_**

Three weeks. Three whole weeks I have to spend with Zack Goode in a foreign country. My plan of never speaking to him again is clearly out the window. He spent months with me. Was he secretive? Yeah. But I thought that maybe I was falling in love with hm. But then he left. Along with all the other Blackthorn boys. And he never contacted me again. All summer I waited for his call. His e-mail. His post card. Did the time we spent together mean nothing? I let him into my head like no one else. We talked for hours about anything and everything. I thought he felt what I felt. But he didn't even try to contact me. Through the summer or the year that followed. He broke my heart.

So you can imagine my discomfort when I get promoted and two days in, I find a folder on my desk telling me that I will be going on a three week mission with Zackary Goode to Rome. I didn't know what to think. I didn't even know where he was; what he was doing with his life. Never mind where he worked. That just happened to be in the same system as me. In the same office.

The look on his face said everything. He never felt anything for me. It was a high school fling. A way to fill his time. It was love for me, but a joke for him. He had that smirk all over his face, just as he always did. I wanted to care. God, I want to care. But I refuse to put myself through what I felt back then. Zack Goode is a player. And I'm not a game.

After my talk with Zack, which ended with his smirking and me pissed, I needed to go and talk with Bex and Liz.

"Hey. You busy?" I walked up to Bex and Liz who were stood talking y the coffee machine.

"Hi Cam. How's your first week? I told you that you would settle in strait away." Bex said with a smile as she blew the steam from her coffee.

Bex and Liz had been here before me. I decided to stay in the lower department for a bit longer, because it was closer to Gallagher and closer to my mom. But the time came and I knew that it was time to stop holding myself back because I was too scared. I was a graduated spy. I needed the space to grow up. So, I moved up, and started to find my feet.

"Yeah. We told you that you would fit in fine. Did you erm... see anybody? I mean... you obviously _saw_ somebody, because there are people everywhere... but I mean, um... did you-"Liz mumbled in a rushed voice, the blood rushing to her cheeks making her blush furiously. But she was cut off by a voice I knew well.

"Liz, stop. We wouldn't want you to pass out, now would we? Cammie, what she is trying to say is, have you seen Zack? We know he works in this department." Macey McHenry said in her confident, controlling voice as she strutted down the hall towards us, not shying away from the topic I had been avoiding for so long, but getting straight to the point and throwing it out there.

Shit. I was hoping I could just avoid the whole thing. I really didn't want to talk about Zack. Not now. Not after the morning I had. The mission. The new job. The new apartment. I didn't need this right now.

"Uhh... yeah, I've spoken to him. We um.. I am going on a mission with him. We are going to Rome for three weeks to find Mason Lewis. He has been smuggling drugs in and out of Rome." I confessed looking down, suddenly extremely interested in my shoes.

When I raised my head I saw five sets of eyes looking back at me and I realised that Grant and Jonas had joined the group when I had been looking down, fighting the emotions that were trying to take over.

"Oh, hey guys. How's your day been?" I said, trying to lighten the conversation and move it away from talking about the mission I had to endure the boy I had been pissed at for the past three years.

"Cammie, don't try to change the subject. We heard what you said. You and Zack on a mission? Sounds like fun." Grant said with humour clear in his voice as he raised one dark eyebrow on his perfectly tanned face.

Now, don't get me wrong, I can see an attractive male when they are in front of me, and Grant Newman is an attractive man. His dark hair and tanned skin with clearly pronounced muscles get girls staring where ever he goes. And Jonas, although his personality doesn't match Grants confident, outgoing look on life; and he would rather keep his nose in a text book than chat up girls, his looks don't suffer for it. With sandy blonde curls, fair skin and blue eyes, he gets attention. He just chooses to ignore it. It's clear he only has eyes for Liz.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be listening to other peoples conversations and hear things you shouldn't." I said in my failed attempt to defend myself.

"Now Gallagher Girl, why shouldn't people know we are going on a mission together? Something to hide?" I could just _hear_ the smirk in Zack's voice.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cammie_

I stilled at the sound of his voice so close to my ear. What was wrong with him? One minute he wanted nothing to do with me and the next he is all up in my business.

"Zach, why would I have something to hide? We are going on a mission. I'm choosing to be a _mature adult_ about it. Are you?" I said with a raised eyebrow and sarcasm dripping from my voice. I used his own words against him and I saw the emotion pass across his face as he realised. Wait... emotion? No. Zachary Goode doesn't feel emotion. He just messes with people's heads.

Zach cleared his throat. "You need to start packing. We leave at eight tonight. I'll pick you up" He said, his guard clearly back up and all humour gone from his voice as he started to walk away.

"What? You don't even know where I am staying!" I called after him.

He just turned around and looked at me with a smirk on his face as he turned the corner at the end of the corridor.

I tuned to glare at Bex. "Did you mention to him where I am staying?" I questioned pointing to Grant. I knew they had been spending a lot of time together so it wouldn't surprise me if she had let it slip I had rented an apartment across town.

"I didn't say anything" They both said defensively at the same time. Guess I know who told him now.

"Look, I have to go pack. Apparently he is picking me up at eight and I still have to read all the paper work. I've got to go." I said to the group as I started backing up the corridor to my desk to get my things.

I heard an array of "See you later", "I'll meet you at the airport" and "Bye Cammie" but didn't turn around. I just kept walking. I needed to get this all in my head and process it. I was going to be spending three weeks with Zach in Rome. I also only had four hours to complete the paper work, read my new identity, read the manila folder I had been given and pack. Great.

_Three and a half hours later_.

I was in my apartment and I had just got off the phone with my mom telling her about the mission and just needed to pack all my toiletries when I heard a knock on the door. Curious as to who it could be, since I had seen all my friends earlier, I looked at the clock above the T.V which read half seven, and made my way to the door.

I slid the bold off the door and opened it to find Zach leading against the door frame with two cups of coffee in his hands and a brown folder tucked under his arm.

"Why are you here? It is only half seven. I haven't finished packing yet." I said, clearly confused and not meaning to sound as harsh as I did.

"You wound me Gallagher Girl. You sound as though you don't want to see me. I even went to the trouble of buying you coffee. So, can I come in?"

Apparently it was a rhetorical question because he just walked right past me into my apartment and set the folder and coffee down on the table.

I shut the door and turned to him, not really sure how to feel. I opened my mouth to talk but he beat me too it.

Handing me one of the cups on the table he said "I thought we could get an early start on reading the targets profile. Mason Lewis. Huh. Sounds like a douche to me." Looking up from the folder he noticed my half packed suit case. "You carry on packing, I will read through this."

"Uh, yeah, sure." I made my way back into the bedroom and pulled my suit case up onto my bed and started packing the toiletries I had laid out on my bed. To my utter horror, he followed me into the bedroom and sat up against the headboard with his legs stretched out like he had owned the place.

Rage filled me at his arrogant behaviour. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What I said before. I'm going to read this guy's profile and see what we are going to have to _act out_ on this trip." Zach said flipping through the pages. The ghost of a smile lingered on his lips and I knew he was up to something.

I dropped the make-up I had in my hands onto the bed and crossed my arms. "What are you up to Zach? What is going on?"

With a smirk clear on his face and amusement evident in his voice he said "Okay, so I may have looked through this folder already. When we get to Rome, we have to have fake identities. As you may not know, since this being your first mission and all -"

"Quit patronising me and get the point Zach." I cut him off, annoyed with his remarks to it being my first mission.

"We are a couple on this mission. Just married." And now even he looked a little uncomfortable, although it was still clear he enjoyed my discomfort.

"What? Why? Says who? Show me that" I said snatching the folder from his lap.

There it said it. In black and white. I was going to have to pretend to be married to Zach. Apparently the look on my face said it all.

"Look. I don't like it anymore than you do okay. But I guess we are stuck with it. Finish packing. We don't have long" He snapped and walked out the room.

Once I had finished packing, w dragged my two suitcases out into the hall way and peered into the living room where he was sat on the sofa flicking through T.V channels. God. I had forgotten just how good looking he was. _No Cammie. Don't you remember how he broke your heart? Ripped it out and shattered it? Don't you remember the heart ache you felt when he wanted no more to do with you? _

I mentally scolded myself for thinking of Zach that way. Been there done that. I had three weeks to get through and I really didn't need those thoughts going through my head.

"Zach, I'm done packing. How are we getting to the airport?" I questioned with an emotionless, one tone voice.

"I'm driving us there." He looked down at the watch on his wrist. "It's five past eight. We should get going." He took hold of two of my suitcases and made his way to the front door but then stopped.

"I almost forgot. Here. It was in the folder."

He handed me a small black box and I saw some sort of emotion cross his features, but just as soon as it came, it was gone and his walls were back up.

I looked down at the box and opened the lid, stiff with newness.

A ring.


	4. Chapter 4

_Zach_

I knew I had to give it to her eventually. But the look of horror and confusion on her face when I handed it to her killed me. Crap. I was handling this all wrong.

"It's for the mission. I mean, we are meant to be married. I thought we should start acting like we need to on the mission." I said, trying to save the situation.

Heat rushed to her cheeks and she looked quickly up at me. "I'm not stupid Zach. I know this is my first mission, but I know what I'm doing." She snapped back at me. She took the ring from the black box and slid it onto her slim finger, grabbed her suit case and headed for the door without a second glance at the diamond on her finger. She stopped at the door and turned to me, waiting for me to follow.

I picked up her two suitcases and followed her out into the corridor and down to the lobby. I didn't however, fail to see her look down and her hand and admire how her tanned fingers looked with a diamond on them. I smiled at her poor attempt to act unfazed at the ring. She caught me smirking and squinted her eyes at me.

"What? Why do you have that look on your face?" She questioned.

"Nothing. We going or not?" I nodded my head towards my car as we made our way outside.

She just turned and pulled her suitcase up alongside my car. I popped the boot open and dropped the two of her suitcases I was carrying next to mine, and then took the one she was holding and threw that in to. I walked around the driver's side of the car and got in and so did Cammie. Damn, this was getting awkward. I mean, we had hardly spoken to each other since we found out about the mission and we had to spend a further three weeks together.

I started up the car and the radio came to life. Lawson's_ "When She Was Mine" _started playing out and filled my car with lyrics I really wasn't prepared to listen to. I immediately changed the radio only to get Cammie swat my hand away.

"I like that song!" She protested.

"My car, my music." I stated simply. Her only reply was to huff and turn to look out the window.

I left the radio on low volume and we fell into a tense silence. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell her why I hadn't contacted her for the past three years. I couldn't let her go on thinking that I didn't care about her; that I had used her. I had opened up to her. We had talked about life. Things I couldn't talk to anyone else about. And I know she had felt the same way. I just knew it. But the way she looked at me had changed. She no longer looked at me with the care and trust she had in high school. Now, the only thing I saw was hate and disappointment.

This isn't the kind of person I am. I don't think about feelings. Whatever happens, happens. That's just the way it is. I don't care about this stuff. Analysing every word. It's not me. She is messing my head up.

The fog clouding my thoughts suddenly faded and I was brought back to reality by the sound of a horn behind me. I hadn't realised the traffic lights had changed to green. I pressed of the gas and continued on my way to the airport.

"Cammie I..."

"Hello? Bex? Yeah we are on our way to the airport now. Yeah. About ten minutes. See you then. Bye." Cammie cut the phone off and turned back to me.

"Sorry, what were you saying Zach?"

"I, uhh... Nothing. Never mind." I couldn't do it. I didn't know what to say. Everything I said made her angry. I was starting to get pretty damn tired of it all.

We sat in silence again until I pulled into the airport car park. Cammie looked up from the book she was reading and took in our surroundings.

"We here already? Oh, is that Bex and Grant parked up there? She said Liz would be with them as well." Cammie said against the car window as she strained her neck around to get a better look.

"I didn't even know Bex and Grant had started getting serious. I mean, I know they were seeing each other. But I thought it was just y'know, physical." I had known Grant for a very long time. We were friend all through school, and I knew that from the very minute he laid eyes on Bex, he worshiped the ground she walked on. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

"I'm happy for them. She seems happy. I know he treats her well. And we all know he has liked her for ages." Cammie said with a laugh.

"No shit. He is practically glued to her hip." I laughed along with her.

This was the first conversation we had had that had ended well, and with us both laughing. She seemed to realise the same time as me and she looked straight at me and our laughs died down and she sobered up.

Tearing my haze away from hers, I turned the car off. "We need to get going if we are going to catch or plane."

_Baby steps Zach, baby steps. _I told myself as I followed behind her, towards out friend's car, pulling my suit cases behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi :) Again, I really appreciate all your reviews and all the advice you've given me.**_

_**I felt that Zach was being to emotional in the last few chapters, so I have kinda changed it to how I think Zach would be. **_

_**I tried to make this one longer, because I know the last one was a bit short.**_

_**Tell me what you think! :D xx**_

* * *

The Airport

* * *

**Cammie.**

Me and Zach met Bex, Liz, Grant and Jonas in the airport to say goodbye before we left.

"Call me as soon as you can. Let me know how it goes okay?" Bex leaned in to hug me while whispering in my ear "Try and get along with him. Make your life easier."

I gave her a look that said "Yeah. Right." She just turned away laughing while I said goodbye to Liz and the boys.

We started to walk towards passport control while waving back at our friends as they left the airport. It suddenly dawned on me that I was alone, going on a mission with Zach, to Rome, to find a guy who was dangerous and involved in many criminal offences.

_This is it. You need to do this. _I mentally told myself as I glanced over at Zach. His face showed no emotion as he took in his surroundings. He couldn't even try and make conversation. How can someone infuriate you so much when at one point they were everything?

We reached the desk and Zach took my suit cases and started to lift them onto the conveyer belt. "Zach I can do it..." I started to protest but he just silenced me and carried on putting all our bags together.

The woman at the desk smiled warmly to us as she looked at our passports. Or fake passports. "So, you two off on your honey moon then?" She asked with a smile.

"Excuse me?" I questioned a bit too loudly.

"Yes. Yes we are. You'll have to excuse my wife. She's a little tired." Zach said quickly, while wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me towards his body. "Off to Rome. We have always wanted to go, so what better time to go than for our honey moon?" Zach plastered an all too happy smile on his face, and kissed my forehead gently.

"It must be lovely to be young and in love." The lady behind the desk said with a sigh. "Well have a lovely time together." She handed us our passports back and we set off to security. I immediately pulled free from Zach's arms.

"What the hell was that?" I turned to face him.

"We are meant to be married Cammie. I was being who I'm meant to be on this mission."

I knew I was wrong and that I had over reacted to the whole situation. I just looked right back at him and held the stare he had on me. I eventually broke eye contact and looked down.

"You know what Cammie? I am so sick and tired of playing this game with you. It's been three years. Three years, Cammie. You would think that you could at least speak to me without that look on your face. I know I hurt you, but you don't know the whole story. You are assuming that you were the only one affected by us not contacting each other. You say I never tried to get in touch with you, but where was your call Cammie? Your email? I never got one. You think I didn't care? I _couldn't_ contact you Cammie. _I couldn't_. So stop playing games. We have a mission to go on." Zach's icy glare left me and he turned and continued walking to security.

He couldn't contact me? What is that supposed to mean? He can't just say things like that to me and then walk away.

I pulled up the handle of my suit case and followed him.

* * *

Once we were through security and had been checked, we made our way to the stores. We hadn't spoken since Zach had said all those things. The things that I kept replaying in my head, trying to make sense of them.

Zack headed straight to the bar and ordered a whisky without looking back. I stayed where I was and watched. He seemed so defeated. He didn't look angry. Just tired, like he had given up. I didn't know what to say to him anymore. Maybe I never really did. So I just watched him thank the bar tender, drink the remainder of his whiskey and check his watch. He lifted his gaze and motioned for me to follow him. So I pulled the strap of my hand bag higher on my shoulder, and followed him to board the plane.

We found our seats and put our bags in the overhead storage. We sat down next to each other just as the air hostess started the speech about seat belts and emergency exits. She was young, not much older than me, if not the same age, had blonde hair, and enough makeup to go round three people. And Zach couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Seriously? You going to keep looking at her like that when I'm your _wife_."

His gaze napped away from the woman at the front putting a life vest on and he turned to me. "I wasn't looking at her like anything. I was watching the demonstration. That okay with you?" He snapped.

Okay, so maybe he is angry after all. "You can't just play the part whenever you want to Cammie." He turned away from me and turned the mini T.V on the back of the chair in front of him.

I leaned my head back against the head rest and closed my eyes. Maybe sleep was the thing I needed right now.

It didn't seem like five minutes had passed when I woke from my sleep and found that I was leaning on something warm. I looked around and realised that I had fallen asleep on Zach, and my face was rested on his shoulder. I quickly sat up and felt my cheeks heat with embarrassment.

"Sorry...I um... I didn't, I mean...I... Sorry." I managed to spit out, avoiding eye contact.

He seemed un-fazed by my awkward embarrassment and just lifted a shoulder in response. "It's fine. You looked tired. So I just left you there. Don't worry about it." He turned back to the magazine he had been reading, and pretended that nothing had happened. He was more annoyed than I thought. Although it was not clear in his voice, he was acting differently. Or maybe it was just part of the mission. Was he acting this way because we were meant to be a couple? Was he actually angry, and just didn't want to make a big deal in front of people?

I really didn't know who the real Zach Good was. I didn't know what to believe or when to play along. This was all starting to feel like a big game to me. One I didn't want to play.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi :) **_

_**Sorry i haven't updated in a few days, I have been really busy and didn't have the chance.**_

_**I'm gunna have a lot more time to write though, now that its summer :D**_

_**Hope you like this chapter, Review and tell me what you think. x) xxx**_

* * *

**On Good Terms**

* * *

_**Zach**_

We sat on the plane in silence. We avoided all eye contact and only spoke when we needed to act as a couple. I was so sick and tired of trying to get her to forgive me. Tired of bending over backwards to try and prove that what I was saying was true. I got close to telling her all about Blackthorn. About how it is a school for assassins, not spies. That I couldn't contact her, and even if she tried to contact me, I wouldn't have got it. They re training you to live on your own. To not need anyone else.

But I chose not to live my life like that. That's not who I wanted to be. So, I made my way into the system and became a spy, instead of an assassin. Too many people don't come out of it. I didn't want it to change the kind of person I am. I didn't want it to control my life. But instead I let a girl do it instead. She got in my head and I became a different person. I'm not the kind of person to get emotional. That's not what I was taught at school. You put up with the situation you are given. But I just couldn't seem to get her out of my head.

I wasn't going to let it carry on. I wasn't going to let someone who can't even look me in the eye, control me. I was done. I would get through this mission, and go back to the way they were. Cammie clearly wasn't going to be forgiving me any time soon. Why wait for something that you know is un-likely to happen?

I saw the seat belt sight flash above me and saw we were landing soon so I needed to put my seat belt back of. Cammie had fallen asleep again against the window, so I tried to wake her up to tell her we were nearly landing. After calling her name a few times, it was clear it wasn't working. So I shook her shoulder and she sat up quickly and looked around.

Was shocked by her reaction that i hadn't had chance to move my hand from her shoulder when she looked down at my hand with her eyebrows raised.

"What do you think you are doing?" She said questioningly.

"I was trying to wake you up. Since you can't seem to stay awake for ten seconds. Is that alright with you?" I said my voice sarcastic and cold.

The look on her face made me want to take it back. But I didn't. I just turned in my seat to face the small television in front of me and said "You need to do your seat belt up. We are landing soon."

* * *

We got off the plane and headed to collect our luggage. Things were tense as she pulled her bags off the conveyer belt and I grabbed mine. Tried to get one of hers, so he didn't have to carry so many, but she just pulled up the handle and dragged it along behind her as we made our way over to find a place to rent a car.

As soon as we did, we went up the desk and I gave in the forms for our pre-ordered car. The man behind the desk slid the keys along the counter and I thanked him and turned to walk away. Immediately, Cammie slipped her hand in mine and I knew this was it. We were in Rome, and our mission had started.

As we stepped out of the airport into the parking t full of rentable cars, the heat suddenly hit me. It was the middle of the day and there were people everywhere. Walking round, showing people to their cars and looking at maps trying to find their way. I took in the heat and my surrounding, until I felt Cammie pull on my hand, nodding towards a section of the car park labelled E.

We walked through rows and rows of cars until we found the one with the same number in the windshield, as the one on the piece of paper I was holding. It was a low key car, so we don't draw any unwanted attention to ourselves, but till a decent car. I unlocked it and opened the boot to put out suit cases in so we could head out of the airport. I turned as saw Cammie struggling to lift her suit case into the boot. I walked over and took it from her, laying it in the boot along with mine. She smiled gratefully at me, showing off the dimple in her left cheek.

"Thanks Zach. I really shouldn't have packed so much." She said as she looked away, and then turned to get in the passenger's side of the car.

Sighing at the lingering tension between us, I got into the driver's side and started the engine. It took a while to get out of the packed parking lot, but eventually we were out, following the instructions the GPS was giving me to get to our hotel to check in.

The drive was long and hot, but the scenery we passed was pretty good, and Cammie made me promise to take her to some f the places we passed, before the mission was over. Of course I said yes, glad that the tension that had been between us at the airport, and somehow gone and the conversation between us was flowing easily.

"Zach"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Uhh yeah. Sure." I started to wonder where this conversation was going.

"How did you feel when you found out we had to come on this mission together?" Her question shocked me and it was a couple of seconds before I answered her.

"Honestly? Nervous I guess. I hadn't seen you in such a long time. I didn't know how things would be between us." I kept my eyes on the road.

"We have to get through this mission. And I would really rather not do it with us arguing all the time. I didn't think about that earlier, but I have now. I don't know. I just think we should try and get along, and make this easier on us both"

Is that all she wanted to do? Get along to make the mission easier? Although, I did agree with what she was saying.

"Yeah. Okay." I glanced over to her and smiled, showing that we were on good terms, and on the same page.

I looked at the GPS that was telling me we had arrived at the hotel.

I was glad that we were on good terms, and any awkwardness had gone; but I wondered how long it was going to stay this way.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi. **_

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've found it hard to keep the storyline where I want it, and I know some of you wanted it to be more exiting. **_

_**This chapter isn't as long as what i normally do, but I'm going to put the next one up tomorrow. :)**_

_**Tell me what you think than thanks for all your comments x) **_

* * *

**The Hotel**

* * *

_Cammie_

The awkwardness between me and Zach had subsided quite a bit since we had left the airport and i brought up our situation. He seemed to agree with what i was saying; that we should try and get along so the mission is easier for both of us. I just didn't know how long this was going to last. Can you go from being so angry at someone because of a relationship, to sending three weeks together and getting along?

We pulled into a parking space at the hotel and i took in where we would be staying. The huge building was obviously expensive to stay in, and underneath the name on the side of the building were four gold stars. I looked at the rows and rows of widows and double doors with balconies that covered the side of the building and could help but wonder how much it was costing for both me and Zach to stay here for three weeks. As we made our way into the lobby to check in, i wondered if our rooms would be next to each other in case people got suspicious and realised that we weren't actually a couple. I waited with all our luggage while Zach got our keys. I noticed him smiling at the lady behind the desk and laughing at what she said. What was he doing? We were supposed to be a couple. People aren't going to believe us if he goes flirting with anything in a skirt. My thought came to a stop when i saw him say something to the woman behind the desk and then motion over to me with his hand, and a warm smile on his face. The woman smiled at me and waved in my direction. I awkwardly smiled back and gave a small wave. Oh. So they had been talking about me. Us. How are on our honey moon. I felt guilty for assuming Zach was back to his heartbreaker ways. I covered whatever i was feeling, as Zach made his way over to me.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked me as he passed me my key. I noticed him tuck his into his pocket as we started walking to the lift.

"Yeah. I'm fine, why?"

"No reason." He smiled and pressed the button to take us to the eighth floor once we were in the lift with our suitcases.

"So, are we both staying on the eighth floor?"

Zach looked over at me and gave me a look I couldn't read and then turned away without replying. _Weird._

The lift stopped and the doors opened and we both walked out into a corridor lined with oak doors with their number engraved in the middle. I looked down at my key and saw that it said _88_ and looked around for the room that I would be staying in. Once i found it, i turned to Zach and pointed to my room.

"I'm staying in this one. Where's your room?"

Zach's eyebrows pinched together and he shifted his feet. "I'm staying in the same room as you Cammie. We are meant to be married. If people see that we are married and staying in different rooms, they are going to know there is something up. I thought that you were joking about us staying together in the lift."

"Oh. Um. Okay. I guess. I mean, we are getting along well right? So what if it is a bit weird? I mean-"

Zach cut me off and could tell that he was trying hard not to laugh at me uncomfortable-ness. "Look, Cammie, just calm down okay. It's fine. We will be able to get paper work and stuff done easier this way anyway."

I relaxed at Zach's open minded point of view. "Yeah, your right. It fine." I said with a smile.

He laughed at my pervious panic and moved around me to unlock the door to our room. I followed him in, but was busy fighting with the retractable handle on my suitcase when i walked straight into Zach's hard back.

"What are you doing?" I stumbled backwards and caught myself of the small table by the door.

With no answer from Zack, moved around his still body to see what he was staring at. He was looking directly into the bed room where there was one kind sized bed. The colour drained from my face as realisation dawned on me that it was the only bedroom. At that point even Zach looked uncomfortable now, all his cocky confidence from earlier gone.

"Umm Zach...?"


	8. Chapter 8

Zach

This was not happening. Cammie had been freaked out at the idea of us staying in the same room, never mind the same bed. She was going to be so mad. I turned around so that I was facing both Cammie and the living room. I noticed a decent sized sofa and looked at Cammie, with my mind made up. "The sofa is big enough for one of us to sleep on. Its' fine." I said trying to save the situation. But things were going through my head that really shouldn't have been.

"You take the bed I'll stay on the sofa. If you want." Cammie said looking down. I realised that what I said made it sound like I was hinting for her to stay on the sofa.

"Oh, no no, that's not what I meant. I'll be sleeping on the sofa. I'm sure you will want your own space anyway." I said quickly.

"Are you sure? I don't mind.."

"What kind of guy would I be if I let you sleep on a sofa while I stayed in a bed? Honestly. It's fine. We should unpack." I smirked at her, grabbed my suit cases and headed for the wardrobe in the bed room. Looks like I'm sleeping on a sofa for the next three weeks.

"We are going to have to share the wardrobe though. I can't have my clothes all creased. Got to keep up my image." I said as I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. I watched as she rolled her eyes and shook her head laughing. We fell into a comfortable silence as we put or clothes away and Cammie filled the bathroom and her dressing table with her things.

Once we had finished unpacking, and everything was away, I walked into the living room to find Cammie watching re-runs of _Friends_ with Italian subtitles.

"You having fun there" I walked up the sofa and sat down next to her with my arm draped across the back. She looked at my arm and seemed to be about to say something but changed her mind as she started talking about the T.V instead.

"It's so frustrating. I can hardly hear what they are saying with the Italian voice over, and can see what is going on with all the subtitles." Cammie said waving her hands at the T.V.

"Calm down! It's just a program." I laughed at her slightly annoyed face.

"Well I'm just saying." She turned away from me, but I could see her fighting a smile.

"Are you hungry? We could eat in, or go out of you want." I said, changing the subject as my stomach protested with the lack of food.

Looking down at the sweats she was wearing she looked back up at me. "Can we just order in? I'm not in the mood for going out."

"Yeah, sure." Getting up to grab the menu for room service I leaned over the back of the sofa and with my mouth dangerously close to her ear I said "Just so you know, I think you look just as good in sweats" Before I tuned away, I saw her body so dead still and heat tint her cheeks. I instantly regretted it. Why did I do that? Jesus. Where did that even come from?

When I returned to the living room with two menus I sat next to her and immediately realised she was angry. Her uptight posture and straight face gave it away. "Look, Cammie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, it freaked you out, I know. I don't know why I did it." I handed her a menu and she took it.

"I thought we said that we were going to be friends, and try and get along on this mission. How do you expect us to act normal around each other when you do stuff like that? I'm sorry too. You just caught me off guard." She took the menu from me, with a wave of her hand, dismissing what just happened. She tucked her feet under her and she flicked through the menu. Was she just going to forget about it that quickly? I know I shouldn't have said it, but was still thinking it. I still think she looks beautiful even in her sweats with her hair in a messy bun. That's just what I thought.

"What are you going get? The pasta sounds good." Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts and i looked down at the menu in my hand.

"Oh, um, the steak I think. If we have the agencies credit card, why not use it right?"

"Fair enough." Cammie laughed.

And just like that, we were back to being friends again. Huh.

We sat on the sofa for forty five minutes watching replays of old shows and the news channels until I heard the knock on the door and someone shout through "Room Service."

"Finally. I'm starving." Cammie said as she pulled out napkins and forks from a draw in the kitchen.

"Someone's impatient" I joked as I laid all our food out on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"I like food. I'm not like the girls I'm sure you dated who live on salad."

I didn't reply, just grinned, sat back and started eating my food. She is different from the typical girls I've dated. She doesn't seem to realise it's a good thing.

...

We soon finished our food and had our plates stacked up on the trolley they came on. It had become dark outside and the only light that illuminated the room was the coloured flickers from the T.V. I could tell that Cammie was getting tired, and saw her eyes start to drift shut.

"Cammie, it's late, we should get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." She mumbled a reply that I didn't understand and stayed where she was with her eyes now closed as she leaned on one arm of the sofa. I sighed as I stood up and scooped her up into my arms. Cammie had fallen fully asleep and was mumbling something as her head fell to the side.

Once I reached the bed room, I awkwardly pulled the covers down with one hand while still trying to balance Cammie. I placed her in the bed and pulled the cover up. I turned and pulled the spare quilt from the bottom of the wardrobe and made my way back to the sofa for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey, sorry it has been a while, I haven't had loads of time to update. :)_**

**_I know that some people don't like they plot of my story, or don't agree with the way the characters are, but I have played around with what people assume they are like to make it different. I don't have a problem with people having an opinion, or reviewing to let me know how I could improve the story, but I have tried to make it a bit different and I'm not going to change the characters in they story. _**

**_So anyway, here is my next chapter! Tell me what you think. :) xx_**

* * *

**Into Rome**

* * *

_Cammie_

I felt sort of bad for making Zach sleep on the sofa while I was sleeping in the bed. It's not exactly an uncomfortable sofa, with us being at a five star hotel but still. All his things are in the bedroom, which means that he needs to keep going from room to room to get all the things he needs. And when I found him looking in the wardrobe when I walked into the bedroom after getting out the shower, still wrapped in a towel, I knew things were going to get awkward.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, wrapping the towel a little tighter around myself.

"What am I doing? I'm getting my clothes out. A better question is what are you doing? Since you're the one stood in a towel." Zach said, his lips clearly trying to fight a smirk as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. I saw that his eyes never left mine unlike most men if they were put in this situation.

"I forgot I left them on the bed." I kept my eyes down as I retrieved my clothes that I had lay out on the bed and made my way back into the bathroom.

"Hurry up! You're not the only one who needs to get ready." Amusement clear in his voice, I turned to see him full out smirking, still leaned against the wall. Not wanting to give him anymore opportunity to joke about it, I quickly shut the door and started to get dressed.

Once both me and Zach were done, we walked down to the lobby, and outside to get breakfast and talk about what we needed to do today. As we sat down in the early morning sun, i saw Zach roll his shoulders and stretch his back out.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, Yeah I'm fine. Today, I'm thinking we could head out to the city, see what's there, then find some of these people here," Zach pointed to a list of names. "These are all people who Mason Lewis has stolen from, or he has conned them in some way. We can get some more information on this asshole, and then find out about contacting him." Zach stopped talking and turned the piece of paper over as the waitress approached out table with a pen and pad in her hands.

"Good morning. What can I get you?" The question was aimed at both of us but her eyes never left Zach. Jeez. Did every woman want this man? She could very clearly see the wedding ring on my hand that was on the table, yet she still tried.

Looking at me rather than the waitress Zach said, "Yes, we'll both have the eggs. One orange juice and one coffee please. Oh, and can you not put pepper on one of the eggs please. Thanks." Only then did he look up at the waitress and hand her the menus.

He had remembered what she liked. From school. And he hadn't paid the waitress one ounce of interest. Once the she had gone I turned to Zach. "Why did you order for me? How did you know what I wanted?"

"I had breakfast with you every morning for three months Cammie. I notice things. You don't have pepper on your eggs and you hate orange juice. I'm a spy. I'm meant to take in my surroundings." Zach turned back to the papers on the table and started reading through them again.

Of course. He was a spy; he was trained to take in what was around him. It was nothing special that he had remembered what she liked. He probably remembered what Grant and Jonas liked as well. I was pulled from my thoughts when a different waitress came over to us with our food. She placed it all on out table, and left with a polite smile.

"Gallagher girl, I can literally see the cogs turning in your head. Relax for once. We can start work later." Zach laughed and picked up his orange juice. He looked down and then looked back up, noticing my shocked face. "What?"

Shock turned into embarrassment and I blushed. "You just haven't called me that since high school. Without using it in a patronising way, that is." I said with a small smile, trying to lighten the conversation.

"Oh. Well," He cleared his throat. "I just kind of slipped out, I didn't mean-"

I cut him off. "No, I didn't mean it as a bad thing; I was just pointing it out." My smile now more genuine because of the panic in his voice.

"Oh. Okay then _Gallagher Girl_, you better hurry up and eat so we can get going." He said with a smirk, and he carried on eating. Just like that it was over.

* * *

We got into the car and pulled out of the Hotel car park. We had all the windows rolled down because of the increasing heat and made our way to the centre of Rome.

It took us an hour and half to get to the city centre and we parked in a multi-story. Once we got out, Zach pulled out a map and took hold of my hand, with the smile I had become way to addicted to.

I was way to happy with how things were turning out, and way to busy taking in my surroundings to notice the man walk up to our car and put his hand through the open window.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi :)_**

**_ I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have been super busy. _**

**_I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so I wont be able to put up any more chapters for a week, but I have a few already written :D_**

**_I know some people didn't like the cliff hanger I put at the end of the last chapter and didn't think I should have put it in, but I thought that my story needed it because nothing like that had happened so far. _**

**_However, I love getting reviews and hearing what you think. So, review and let me know! x) xx_**

* * *

**Parking Lot **

* * *

_Zach_

I should have noticed. I'm a spy. I've been trained to notice. But with Cammie, looking around the city, my mind was somewhere else. Once we returned to the car to find a yellow folder on the dash board, I knew my mistake. We had left the windows open because of the heat. _ I_ had left the windows open. Who ever had put it there had to be watching us. Knew where we were staying. They must have followed us and waited for the right moment to leave the folder. I shouldn't have let this happen.

"Zach, what is it?" Cammie asked from over my shoulder.

"A folder. Someone must have been watching." I told her as I flipped open the folder. I saw the words CIA at the top with the emblem underneath it. "It's from the CIA. It's from our system. If they needed to tell us something why not just tell us?" I asked with confusion as I read through the paper work inside. I was a little ticked off that the CIA were being all conspicuous about whatever they needed us to know, putting folders in our car when we are away, making it seem that someone could possibly be working against us and my words came out harsher than I intended.

"These people we are trying to find know their trade. They aren't stupid. If the see a CIA agent lurking round us they aren't going to trust us when we try and convince them we want in. We need to be careful. We don't know who is keeping track of us."

How did she always see the right in what happens? I'm freaking out, thinking we are being watched by one of Lewis's agents, and she seems to see the logical side without panicking. She just came out with her solution all calm and stable. This mission is seriously messing with my head. Don't get me wrong, I've been of tougher missions. Missions that were more dangerous. But never has a partner on a mission affected me so much. This isn't how I planned it to be.

"You're right. Sorry. I just..."

"Don't worry about it Zach. It freaked me out as well." Cammie smiled at me. "What does it say?"

I looked down at the paper in disbelief. "They gave us the names of the people who have dealt with Mason Lewis. You know the ones we need to find and speak to? Why would they do that? Why have they just given us what we need to do, written on a piece of paper?" I handed the piece of paper to Cammie, confused. They have never done that before. Going on a mission means that you do things for yourself. You don't get the answers given to you.

"They don't usually do this do they? I mean, the CIA doesn't usually give you clues to help you on your mission do they? I've never heard of that before." Cammie looked up at me with confusion that matched mine, in her beautiful eyes.

_Hold on_. Beautiful? I'm getting all weak and pathetic at a time like this? We get a random folder from the CIA with all the names we need, and I'm thinking about Cammie's eyes? I mean, she does have beautiful eyes. The strangest shade of blue I have ever seen. But strange in a good way-

The sound of Cammie's voice pulled me out of my trance. She was looking at me with her eyebrows scrunched together and her nose crinkled.

"Zach. Are you okay? Zach? Did you hear what I said?" Cammie had obviously been saying something but I had spaced out and hadn't heard her. She had her arm stretched out, offering me the folder.

"Oh, um, I... I was just thinking. Sorry." I went to take the folder from her, but I was still freaked out by my wandering thoughts and I dropped it as she let go of it. We both bent down to pick up the folder, and we both reached for it at the same time. My big hand landed on her tanned little hand but I didn't pull away. She lifted her head slowly, to look at me and our faces were inches apart. Having her so close to me and not doing something was impossible. Never removing my eyes from hers, I slowly leaned in to her. I saw her eyes flicker from my eyes to my lips. I gently pressed my lips to hers and felt her stiffen, and then relax as her mouth started to move in sync with mine. I stood up, pulling her with me, the folder long forgotten, and backed her up against our car. Her arms came up and wound around my neck, and I tightened my grip around her waist with one arm and brought my other hand up into her hair, trying to pull her mouth even closer to mine. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist.

This was getting out of hand fast, and we were in the middle of a parking lot. I reluctantly pulled away and put her down. We both just looked at each other; not knowing what to say. I was struggling to take in what just happened. _I just kissed Cammie. I _seriously _just kissed Cammie_.

"I, we should... I mean you-" Cammie cut me off by pecking me on the cheek and giving me a small smile.

"Why don't we just go find some of these people?" She bent down to pick up the folder still lying on the floor. Without meeting my eyes she said "It's after twelve and we really need to get this done. We can um, can we talk when we get back to the hotel?" She looked up and met my eyes for a brief second and then quickly looked away. I knew I had made a mistake. We were on our second day of the mission and I may well have ruined it. How awkward could this get now? I had messed up badly. _It wasn't just you._ I reminded myself. It's not like Cammie didn't do anything ether. She kissed me back. She didn't try and pull away. And yet she won't look me in the eye, and she wants to forget about it until we get back to the hotel. Is it because she is embarrassed? I obviously didn't plan for it to happen. It just sort of... did. Maybe I just too her by surprise. Damn, I took _myself_ by surprise.

But the look on her face said something different.


	11. Chapter 11

**_I'm back! :D I've had loads of great reviews that have encouraged me to write what I have so far =D umm, I've had a couple where people didn't seem to like my story and how it was progressing, but I'm trying to make this story as best I can, and I love writing it :)_**

**_SO, I hope you like this chapter, the action is starting now xD *happy dance*_**

**_Let me know what you think! :D_**

**_Oh, i have forgotten so far, but: Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot!_**

* * *

**Un-Known Places**

* * *

_Cammie_

Zach kissed me. He actually kissed me. I don't know why I feel so surprised, I let him kiss me. It's not like I didn't kiss him back. But I've been waiting three years for a boy, and once I finally get it in my head I should move on, he kisses me, and I'm back at square one. So I'm sat looking out at Rome as it moves past me as Zach drives. I don't think I do it. I don't think I can just drop everything and fall into his arms. He managed to bring down the walls I kept securely around me since my father died, and I let him in. Then he left and my walls went immediately back up and everyone else got blocked out. Even my mom. I kept everyone at arms distance because of this boy. I stopped opening up to my friends, my mom; things became less important without him. But then suddenly I realised I wasn't going to let my life come to a stop because of a boy who saw our time as a fling. Nothing. Even if it meant something to me, meant everything. I wasn't going to be one of those girls whose life falls apart, and there grades drop, and they mope around in bed because of a boy. I was going to finish school, and become a spy. What m goal was before I even met Zach. Could I go through it again? I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of Zach's voice.

"Cammie? Are you okay? Did you hear what I said?" Zach's smile was forced. I could tell.

"Um, no, sorry I was, uh, thinking. What did you say?" I smiled back. Where do we go from here? Is it going to get awkward? I look around us and realise the car has stopped and we are in one of the rougher parts of the city. It's all alleyways and dumpsters. The street corners are littered with gangs of mostly men smoking, drinking, and fighting. I tried to burry myself lower into my seat.

Zach smiled "I said we should start looking for these people. There are about six names and it's getting late. I don't want to hang around here long. And I can tell you want to be out of here as well" He smirked and nodded his head towards my hands clutching my seat belt.

I looked down at my hands, as if they had done it on their own, and released the seat belt. "Oh, no I'm fine. I'm fine. They taught us about these kinds of situations at Gallagher. So, who are we looking for first?" I tried to seem cool about it, as if it didn't faze me. I didn't want Zach to think I was an armature and didn't know what I was doing.

"You're not at the Gallagher Academy anymore Cammie. This is it."

"I know that." I snapped. I saw his face harden and immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry. I guess I am sort of nervous. It's my first mission y'know?" I smiled at Zach and saw his relax at my tone and smile back at me. God, this was going to be harder than I thought. His left dimple was more pronounced than his right, and you could practically see the laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Yeah I know. My first mission pretty much sucked. The guy I was with slept with anything he came across, so I ended up doing most of the paper work and sorting out where and what we were going to be doing. Total disaster. But I got better. And so will you. Luckily you have me on this mission, so everything will be fine." Zach winked at me with a cocky smirk on his face, but then he fell serious. He leaned forward so our faces were inches apart. He took my chin in his hand and gently ran his thumb over my chin and the bottom of my lip. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Okay? I've got you. Don't worry." Never tearing his eyes from mine, I knew his words were sincere. He closed the gap between us and very gently brushed his lips across mine. Then he pulled away and smiled at me before sticking a piece of paper in his back pocket.

We both got out of the car and made our way over to a group by what looked like a big run down factory. Zach leaned down and whispered "Let me lead." I nodded in agreement and kept walking. Once we approached the group, they visibly got on guard and turned to us.

Zach stepped forward. "I'm Zach. This is my business partner. I'm looking for Diego Hardy. Know where I could find him?" Zach shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. How was he being so cool about all of this?

"Who wants to know?" A voice came from the back of the group and a man is mid twenties, with his trousers way to low, walked – well, shuffled – to the front of the group.

"I'm Zach. I wanted to talk to you about Mason Lewis." Zach repeated himself.

The man immediately stiffened his stance and lifted his head. The others around him all moved in, apparently knowing about this Mason Lewis as well. "Why do you want to know about him? How do you know that I had anything to do with him?" The man put his hand on his belt, as if to be ready in case we tried anything.

"We are from New York. We heard about Mason Lewis. We know he is good at what he does, and we want in." I said, trying to save the situation. I noticed more and more people had started to take notice of us, and I knew it was going downhill fast.

"Shut up. You little bitch. You think I don't know what the two of you are doing? You think I'm stupid? You think I don't know what you are doing her?" Zach froze next to me. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. I saw Zach reach out to me, trying to push me away, but I didn't understand why. Then I looked towards the group of men and say that Diego had pulled a gun from the waist band of his trousers. I felt like I couldn't breathe. He was talking, shouting, I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't hear the words. He suddenly rushed forward towards me. He was aimed at me. I saw Zach move forward and I tried to grab his arm, to keep him back but he didn't stop. I knew he was going to try and take the gun from him. It was basic P.E skills you learnt at Gallagher. But then he heard the shot. It rang out and my ears throbbed. I heard a scream and looked for Zach. I couldn't see him. I was panicking. Only then did I feel the white hot pain in my lower leg. The scream was mine. The world seemed un-even all of a sudden. Off balance. I was on the floor and then I saw Zach. The look in his eyes showed real concern. And anger. He reached back and pulled a gun from the waist band of his jeans. _Zach had a gun? Since when?_ I didn't understand what was happening. It was all getting too much, and my eye lids felt heavy. The pain in my leg was only getting worse, and I felt my hot salty tears streak down my face. Then I was weightless. I was moving, but I wasn't the one doing it. I forced my eyes open and saw Zach's face. He looked down at me and his eyes were glassy.

"I've got you baby. Don't worry. Try and stay awake for me." I heard his words but they seemed far away. I couldn't help but close my eyes, I was just so tired. And it didn't matter now. Zach had me. I was okay.


End file.
